undertale_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Malefica
"Words alone cannot stop me, I will use the power of time and space to destroy all!" - Malefica's encounter quote Backstory Malefica's age is unknown, but she was born on April 18 during the war between Humans and Monsters. There's a clan well known for it's mastery over sorcery and magic, Malefica is a member of this clan. One day when she was training with her friend Leon she found a mysterious artifact that's filled with malevolent aura, curiosity got Malefica and she harnessed a fraction of a power of manipulating time and space. The clan was so eager to learn the magic of time and space, so eager that they planned an assassination so they can absorb the power that Malefica had within her body. The clan assigned Malefica and Leon's very first mission: Aid the warriors in the war, they set out quickly to join the war and when they arrive they were quickly ambushed by humans and clan members. Malefica and Leon won in the end but with severe wounds, the leader of the clan appeared and cast a lightning bolt on Leon, Malefica was full of grief, fear, and anger and she used these emotions to use the full potential of the power she possess and banish the clan leader from reality. it is this day when she became known as The Broken One Leon Leon is Malefica one and only friend she truly loves. He is Humanoid Lion with masculine looks and has white fur with yellow eyes. Appearance Malefica has an undeniable beauty but somehow downplayed by her sorceress clothes. she wears a form-fitting black gown that exposes her chest and legs; with white fur (Possibly Leon's fur) ruffle collar that extends to her shoulders, her hands and feet are surprisingly demonic due to absorbing and using the power of time and space. Personality Malefica is described as a malevolent and manipulative sorceress filled with anger and hate, Malefica has a strategic and diplomatic mind and uses them to make a sure victory though she gives knowledge and wisdom to her allies if she even has allies. Stat (Pacifist) HP:1000 Attack:50 Defense:30 (Genocide) HP:7500 Attack:75 Defense:65 Leon's Stats HP:2000 Attack:50 Defense:40 Genocide Form In this form, she becames a crow-lion hybrid being combined with Leon's soul. In this form, Malefica has the masculine arms of Leon and wears his head as a helmet. When she is defeated the two of them will split then the power that Malefica possess fades away, making Leon and Malefica herself fade away from existence. Powers Malefica is a powerful sorceress that focuses on time and space manipulation. Despite being a sorceress of time she rarely uses time and space magic, but Malefica can teleport and phase through solid matter, create a barrier that can repel magic, uses the power of telekinesis, and cast fascination magic. Attacks Fire storm - Malefica will rain down large fireballs on the enemy. Crystal dust - Malefica will swipe her hand, delivering large iciles on the enemy. Judgement Rain - Malefica will rain down several thunderbolts on her enemy. Knight's arrows - Malefica will fire a barrage of magical arrows on the enemy. Knight's swords - Malefica will summon two blade (blue and orange) and will slash it on the enemy. Knight's Axe - Malefica will summon a giant magical axe and sends out on the enemy. Time stop - Malefica will stop time, having her one more turn. Heaven's Pulsar - Malefica will charge up a magical orb then she will throws it at her enemy, it will create a large explosion on impact The Great Planet - Malefica will charge up magical orbs and creates a giant globe then fires it on her enemy. Sorceress' Heart - Malefica will slash her enemy then stops time, she surrounds her enemy with arrows, swords, and axes then she will resume time and launch her attacks, after all attacks are connected she will unleash a giant explosion saying "Eternal Slave" Summon:Leon - Malefica will summon a sinister and evil version of Leon with black fur and red eyes Hell's Punishment (Ultimate Attack) - Malefica will summon a giant rune underneath her foe and it unleashes a barrage of magical arrays then after that, unleashes a gigantic beam Trivia Malefica has some identical magic and appearances of Ultimecia from Final Fantasy VIII Malefica's clothes actually contains Leon's soulCategory:Original Character